Combat is Magic
by rseth912
Summary: A brony human from a depressing life stumbles upon a light in a not so familiar forest. He looks closer to find out it was a portal. With no second mind to turn back he steps into it venturing into a life he never thought would happen to him. Friendship, love, and combat. But is he ready for these things after what happened from the previous life? Time will tell. T for some stuff.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Portal

**A:N This is a revised version. I only made a little change here. Just introduced new friends. They weren't there when I wrote the original story but I'm adding them because friends make exceptions.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Mysterious Portal<strong>

I was just sitting at my room staring at my laptop screen browsing the internet. There's nothing much to do during the weekend and my friends usually do something else without me. I still wonder why I still hang out with them if they don't pay attention to me, well I guess I'm just like every other person out there just going with the flow and doing whatever what was popular these days. But still I always find myself staring at my computer every weekend and I was always watching My Little Pony. Why? I like the show. Why again? Because it always made me feel that everything was okay. In my spare time I usually read books about Combat and survival so I can protect myself if I ever get lost. I also study about Science and History cause I was also good at both subjects and I became the most proficient in my class. My sister accepted that I watch the show because she knows about the fandom it created. But not everyone was the same. My friends just laughed at me and teased me when they found out when I told them. After that they started ignoring me, but I still appreciated that they didn't tell anyone else. I guess they didn't want our friendship to be completely broken, but two friends stuck close to me. Matthew and Jethro. Matthew was cool and he said he'll watch the show because it was cool enough that I watch it and Jethro disagreed first but eventually stuck close with me in the end. The others? They just come to me when they need help in their projects or assignments. Now at school I was all alone sitting at the back of the class. At home was also the same story but my parents didn't care cause they understand I have my hobbies. My parents were also always busy and they didn't pay much attention to me either. So this was a period in time where I was all alone, not being noticed by anyone, and no one cared about me. But on the next day on a certain evening everything changed forever.

_But before that I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ralph and that's as far as you'll know my name (for now). Gender male and I'm 16 years old. Everything other than that is unimportant at the moment and will be discussed later on the story. That's all there is. So let's continue the story._

On one eventful night when I was walking home to school. It was Friday and was excited to go home and do what I always do. I heard weird noises to the right, where the forest was at. When I looked to see what that was, I saw a faint white glowing light near the trees in the area. Curious to what the faint light glowing in the distance I carefully walked to the trees. Those were the tallest trees in the area and was probably the entrance to the forest ahead. All I did was stare at it for a good 5 minutes before shrugging and walking away, but suddenly a voice whispered in my ear.

"Step Inside." The voice faintly whispered.

"Huh?" I said while I looked back with hesitation.

The light glowed much brighter and grew big enough for me to pass through. I hesitated for a while and then looked back at the road to see if anyone was looking.

"Might as well." I said to myself.

I walked inside the portal with no second thoughts and not regretting what just happened. Until the moment I walked in the portal I felt a sharp pain in my head. The pain was too much for me to handle and I passed out while not knowing where the portal was headed.

"Ugh, what…happened?" I said to myself while holding on to my head. But to my surprise that I didn't have hands anymore but, hooves.

"Huh? ...What the….okay I'm over it." I looked at my hooves realizing that I was no other than a pony. Wow. Huh I never thought this day would come.

"Okay, okay, look around, look around concentrate and figure out where you are." I looked around searching for clues to tell me where I'am.

"A….forest." I looked around some more and realized where I was.

"THE EVERFREE FOREST!" I screamed eternally while I looked around some more. I looked down to see a cloak, realizing that it was my jacket that I wore when I was still human. A pair of goggles, guessing that was my glasses. And about 40 gold coins on the ground. I'm guessing that's the currency here. Before I did anything I examined myself to see what I look like. I went over to a pond just a few meters to the right and looked at my reflection.

"Not bad, I guess." I said while I looked at my reflection.

I looked at my deep red eyes. My coat was a shade of Dark Cobalt Blue, while my mane wasn't that long and it just barely reached my eyes. Its color was a very Dark Blue with a single red streak along it. I was also a unicorn, while my cutie mark was a red lightning bolt.

"Hmmm…..I have to make stuff up before I could go into town….hmmmmm. I guess my name is…Crimson Razor. Yes, yes indeed. Now what does my cutie mark represent? Hmm…Combat Magic? I guess, so I need to learn some spell before I go into town. Okay let's practice here for a while." I said to myself while no one was around. "I should stop talking to myself."

I spent almost an hour thinking of spells that I could perform. It was easier than I expected. First I started with the most basic, telekinesis. I just thought that I could lift the coins from the ground and they just levitated. I also saw that my aura was dark red. It was weird because you're not supposed to see your aura or anyone else's if you're a pony. I guess I still had some human sense in me. After I was done with telekinesis, I started with teleportation. I grabbed my stuff and placed the bits in the pocket o my cloak and thought of a place where to go. I thought of Sweet Apple Acres and concentrated my magic. The next thing I knew that I was inside the apple orchard with my head feeling dizzy.

"Need to….ugh…..work on that." I thought to myself.

Once I recovered I pulled the hood down from my head and looked at the apple trees around. Then I guess it's the time to practice my combat magic. I figured two would be suffice for today. The laser or whatever it was, and a lightning bolt spell that I could probably do because of my cutie mark. So I spent another hour hidden in the farm practicing my spells.

**(2 hours later.)**

I spent too much time working on my spells. But at least they're good enough. The laser spell was enough to knock a normal pony unconscious. I could say the same to the lightning bolt spell.

"I guess I'm ready." I said aloud while putting on the goggles and covering my head with the hood from my cloak.

So I started my journey out of this huge orchard and onward to Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: There is none. More Explanation on the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: What? What season is it today

**A.N: Hey guys. Doctor Whooves introduced in this episode.**

**And I think you guys deserve an explanation on how Ralph/Crimson learned his spells quickly. And this is also going to be a part of the intro. Facts/Opinions/Theories. Well here it is.**

**Fact(or Theory I don't really know): Crimson didn't learn those spells very easily. He basically remade in to completely new spell with the same Magical and Spell construct as the original spell thus making a much more very simplified version of the spell. It's not perfect because he's still learning how to use his powers. How did he create spells so easily? His magical powers is much stronger than Celestia and Luna combined. The reason because the portal had immense magical power that his body absorbed, but not all of it was absorbed. The remaining was scattered all over Equestria and is in either a form of item or a powerful creature. His main objective is to find all of his remaining power and recover it before it falls in the wrong hands, or hooves.**

**Well that's all for today. The rest of the portal stuff will be explained in the next chapter. This chapter? Oh it's all about Running and Hiding. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What? What season is it today?<strong>

Once I got out of the field of trees I found myself at the barn. I looked around and no one was there. Weird. I looked around once more and heard some girls, or mares in this world, talking. I was going to meet them and ask around when someone grabbed me by the tail and pulled me inside the barn while the girls just passed by.

"Hey! What gives!?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

When I looked who it was, it was no other than Big Macintosh. I don't know why he pulled me in but I want answers. Before he could open his mouth I interrupted him.

"Wait." I said to him while I carefully looked outside.

I saw a couple of mares outside the barn looking for mates I assume. Then I realize what today was. I didn't really study much in animal biology and their behaviors, but I knew enough about animals what season it was today. It was the one season that I didn't really want to see, talk, or discuss about. I turned back to Big Mac and said to him.

"Today's Estrus season isn't it?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice.

"Eeyup." He said with a slight worry.

"Thanks for the save. I'll be careful next time." I said thanking him.

Before he could answer, the door to the barn opened and we saw a couple of mares outside. The look on our faces the moment that door opened.

"GET THEM!" one of the mares shouted.

When I looked to my side I saw that Big Mac already started running. I immediately thought of the barn rooftop and teleported there. The mares froze for a couple of seconds then continued chasing after Big Mac.

'_I should talk to him after this is over' _I thought to myself before teleporting down.

I placed the goggles on my eyes, lifted the hood on my cloak and continued for Ponyville, with more caution. Thankfully the streets on the way to Ponyville was empty. But I wouldn't say empty when I was already at town. The whole town was filled with ponies. But that's not what made me worry. No it was not. The thing that made me worry that I didn't see a single male or colt there. It was mares, mares as far as the eye can see. It wasn't that packed but a lot more ponies were out today. I carefully navigated through the town not revealing that I was a colt (it was a good thing I have this cloak). But life hates me very much. The moment I arrived at the middle of the town (that was where most of the ponies were) a strong gust of wind blew the hood of the cloak off my head and I was immediately filled with fear. All of the mares in the area stared right at me with a hint of lust. To me it was like daggers from their eyes thrown at me because I was never really used to have so many ponies stare at me. I couldn't concentrate on teleporting out so I immediately ran. As expected a couple of mares chased after me while the others ran in another direction. Well, so much for a warm welcome in Ponyville. The chase began around the town and it even reached more than an hour. I was getting tired and was about to give up. But then someone again pulled me out of the street and into an alleyway. The mares just ran past by while I was panting heavily.

"You okay there old chap?" Asked the voice with me in the alleyway.

"Yeah…..*huff*….*puff*..just….*gasp*….give…..me a…minute." I said to him still worn out from running.

"Take your time, I have lots of it. It's not like anyone needs clocks in this place."

"Huh?...Wait…..who….are…you….again?" I asked still trying to recover. _'He sounds familiar' _I thought to myself.

"Huh? Oh yes me. Let me introduce myself lad. I go by many names Time Turner, Clockwerk, The Doctor, and Doctor Whooves." He said with an assuring tone.

"Doctor?" I said already feeling better.

"Yes! Well I'm not really a Doctor doctor. It's just a title."

"Thanks for saving me back there. I wouldn't know what would happen to me if they caught me"

"Well first they wou-" I cut him off.

"I know what would happen to me. It's just an expression that I don't want to get caught."

"Oh, okay lad. Do you have any place to stay while you're here? I know you're new cause I haven't seen you here before."

"Um….. Not really." I haven't thought about that. Well I'm pretty sure houses are expensive, or if there are even inns or hotels here.

"Well you could stay with me lad. I could use a helping hand and a unicorn would be nice."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite well. It is becoming lonelier there."

"Well I'll gladly accept the offer!" I accepted. Hopefully he'll become my first friend here.

"Well let's get going. I don't want to get caught by mares here. By the way, what's your name?"

"Crimson. Crimson Razor."

"Ah. Razor. A fine name. Come on this way."

I followed him while avoiding every mare we see. We got to his house which was the clock tower in town. Hm how am I not surprised. The moment we got inside the place was filled with clocks. So much clocks. From cuckoo clocks to wall clocks to pendulum clocks and even a bountiful amount of hourglasses. The only thing that stood out was a large blue box that said police box. And then it hit me. I haven't watched Doctor Who yet but the amount of information that you see in the internet and how popular this show is you could know in a heartbeat.

"Doctor Who?" I asked him using the name that only humans knew.

"Yes- wait…..where did you hear that name lad?" He asked me with a small grin on his face.

"Well you see Doc….I was once human, and I just arrived here." I told him nervously.

"You did? Fascinating! Well no matter we'll discuss this later. Place your belongings on your room. The third door on the right on the second floor."

I simply nodded and went upstairs. I opened the door to see it was just a normal room with a bed, a closet, and a door which in my opinion leads to the bathroom. I placed my cloak and goggles on the closet then closed it. I proceeded down the stairs, but I also noticed another door that was locked. I should ask Doc if he has anyone living with him. When I got downstairs I saw Doc thinking deeply about something while he was in front of the blue box or TARDIS if I remember correctly.

"Hey Doc. Does anyone else live here with you."

"It's anypony lad if you want to fit in here. And yes there is one-" He cut himself off and his face showed the sign of horror.

"Uhh….Doc?" I waved a hoof at him.

"Sorry lad got to go!" He stepped inside the box then disappeared shortly.

'_Well that was strange. And he didn't even answer my question. I guess he was in a hurry. I'll just ask him later.' _I thought to myself

After a few minutes went by I explored the house and found something to eat and drink. A couple of fruits and vegetables and some water. I also read a couple of books that he had, though most of them were about clocks. An hour or so about reading the door opened then closed. I stood up and went to the door to ask why he left me here.

"Hey Doc why did you leave me-" I cut myself off when I saw who was at the door.

It was a light blue unicorn mare with a white and blue mane. I just stood there shocked and frozen not doing anything. When she saw me there was first a look of confusion, but after a few seconds it turned into a large grin with a hint of lust.

'_Well fuck my life' I said to myself 'She is beautiful though'_

"Oh how nice of the Doc to leave me a present while he left without telling me." She said in an almost seductive voice.

"He left without helping me with my problem. Everypony is in heat this week." She continued.

She want closer to me while circling around me. Her tail touched my face then she went closer and whispered something.

"Such a handsome one. We're going to have fun tonight." She said then floated me up to her room.

I couldn't do anything I was still shocked and frozen to realize what was happening. After a few seconds my brain finally returned to its senses. But I couldn't say the same for my body.

'_The Doctor has a lot of explaining to do when he comes back here. A whole damn lot of explaining to do.' _I said mentally.

After we got to her room I finally got control of my body and struggled a bit.

"Let me GO!" I yelled at her.

"Not a chance. The other stallions keep ignoring me and runs away or go with another are. But you came to my house voluntarily." She said with a smile.

"YOUR HOUSE! THIS IS THE DOCTOR'S HOUSE!" I still yelled at her with me getting more annoyed. Then after yelling at her she finally returned to what I think was her normal state.

"O-oh. I'm...very...s-sorry." She said with a very sad voice and her ears lowered with tears almost appearing in her eyes.

_'Great now I made her depressed. I never made a girl cry, but damn it's really horrible.' _I thought to myself.

"I-it's just that nopony...*sniff*..notices...*sniff*..me." She said tears were already falling fro her face.

'_Uhhh..forget it.' _I said to myself finally making up my mind.

"Uhh...miss, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"N-no...it was...*sniff*..mostly...my..*sniff*...fault" She said not cheering up one bit.

_'Shit...no choice then' _Finally making up my mind.

"I uhh...like to take up that offer...if it still stands." I said with unsureness in my voice.

"Really?" She said with her cheering up.

"Y-yeah." I said nervously.

"YAY!." She said with excitement.

"But first, I want to know your name." I asked her.

"It's Colgate! But people call me Minuette." She said with a cheerful tone.

I almost chuckled a bit at her name and proceeded to her bed. I knew this was going to be a long night.

And that was the night that I lost my virginity, lost my first kiss, kissed a pony, and had sex with a pony. I can still taste her. She tasted like toothpaste for some reason. And for some reason I also didn't hate it. I found it enjoyable. I wonder what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Well such an eventful first night. What? You would also feel bad when you make a girl cry. No? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. LOL just kidding. But Crimson gave Colgate pity sex even if it was his first...well...everything. But will this be a start of something new? <strong>

**There I paired my OC with Colgate because I like her. I like the mane 6, but I like Colgate's design better than the mane 6. And I also like how she has the same Cutie Mark as Doctor Whooves. I will also create my own story on how Colgate got her Cutie Mark. And she's also works as Ponyville's Local Dentist. Don't worry the mane 6 will also play a big part here. Just not right now during estrus season. Ti'l next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation time Doc!

**A.N: Time for an explanation about things that are happening in the story and Doc will be doing it. So just sit back and read. This is going to be a long chapter.**

**Fact: A mare may be 4 to 10 days in heat and about 14 days in diestrus(a short period of sexual quiescence between two estrus periods, during which the uterus is prepared for a fertilized ovum.). Thus a cycle may be short, e.g., 3 weeks. Horses mate in spring and summer, autumn is a transition time, and anestrus(An interval of sexual inactivity between two periods of estrus**)** rules the winter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Explanation time Doc!<strong>

I woke up on bed still feeling sore from last night.

'_Well, last night was something' _I said to myself.

I kept staring at the ceiling still thinking about last night. After 10 minutes or so I looked around for any signs of life. Negative on that. I looked at the lampstand and found a note. I guess I'll check that out later. I stood up, stretched my legs and walked around. I looked out the window almost blinded by the sunlight. After my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around the town to see it was fairly busy at the morning. Ponies walking down the street, and vendors already preparing their stalls. Unfortunately there were still no stallions around, all mares.

'_When will this estrus season end?' _ I complained to myself while closing the window.

I checked the note to see who it was from… It was from Colgate.

"Thanks for last night. Looking forward for tonight. – Minuette." The note read.

'_I forgot that was also her name. Colgate is funny though. No wonder she tastes like toothpaste. Let me guess she works at a dentist.' _I thought to myself.

After putting the note down, I went out the door to get something to eat. I went downstairs and grabbed a couple of fruits and some bread.

"I need to learn how to cook." I said to myself while taking a bite out of an apple.

After eating I cleaned up, went upstairs, took a shower, and dried myself. After that I went downstairs to read some more books. Shame the Doc doesn't have that much books. I would go to the library, but I'm scared of the mares out trying to get me. So I just read what I had. After about an hour or so I heard some weird, but familiar sound coming from behind. I looked around to see the TARDIS and Doc slowly tiptoeing his way to the kitchen.

"Nice try Doc. But the TARDIS made too much sound." I said smirking at him.

"I knew I should have done something about it being too loud upon entry and exit."

"That's nice and all but why did you leave me here alone!" I said putting a little anger in my voice.

"Well you see, I have a roommate here named Minuette and she's a mare." He said nervously.

"Yeah I met her." I said now looking away from him.

"You did? Well I hope you two got along with each other." He said. Then I glared at him.

"Yeah. We did some things. I disagreed at first, then started yelling, then she was crying and I had no choice but to cheer her up."

"She does cry when things don't go her way. Though her clients say she's rather crazy."

"Crazy? Crazy how?"

"She's overly fond of teeth. She spend almost 2-3 hours cleaning and inspecting her client's teeth."

"So she's a dentist?"

"Yes."

'_I knew she was a dentist. Weird, I actually like going to the dentist when I was a kid. Me and my family dentist actually played together when I was young.' _I thought to myself while smiling gently.

"Okay Doc, time for that explanation." I said looking back at him.

"Okay lad. Sit down and I'll tell you what I know. But first tell me how you got here."

"Alright. It all starts like this…."

After an hour or so talking about how I got here and how I quickly learned my magic he started telling me that I was learning magic very quickly even though I wasn't born here. Even if he's not a unicorn he read enough books to know that fillies take weeks to even learn a single spell. He ended up with a theory that the portal gave me immense magical power to re-create spells all over.

"So, can I raise and lower the moon like Celestia and Luna?" I asked

"Probably not right now cause you're still getting used to magic. Maybe once you get stronger." He said with an assuring tone.

"OK." I answered with a blank stare.

"Now enough of you lad. Do you want to know about Minuette?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" I immediately answered then covered my mouth with my hoof.

"That's the spirit lad!" He said now smiling wide.

'_Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this' _I thought to myself.

To my knowledge, Minuette or Colgate as the clients call her, got her cutie mark by working with Doc here. Doc said that when he was time travelling he stumbled upon the clock tower when it wasn't working and a filly Minuette was there trying to fix a clock that was inside. The Doc helped her and then she asked if he could help her fix the clocktower. The Doc agreed and when they finished Minuette got her cutie mark which was the same as Doc here. Doc left and promised to comeback someday and he also told her to get rid of the braces and he said how her hair reminds him of toothpaste. After Doc left Minuette took care of the clocktower and eventually moved in when Doc returned to live there. When Doc returned she opened a dentistry here in Ponyville to provide better services to the town. Now with her skills in both time keeping and dentistry she became one of the popular mares in Ponyville. I don't really know why they ignore her but I'm here now and it's about to change.

After hours of talking it was still early. So I decided to go out for a while. I grabbed my cloak and goggles and went out. I circled Ponyville and went about my day. I saw fillies playing and the Pegasus flying around and sleeping on the cloud. I think I saw Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud but let's talk to her until estrus is over. I was on my way outside of Ponyville to check the Everfree forest so I can see if anything happened since I was away or if anyone else got sucked into this world. Before I got outside of town I felt like I was being watched. I looked back to see a pink blur disappear. I think Pinkie Pie knows I'm here and is planning to throw me a party once this estrus thing is over. That pony sure knows how to break the fourth wall. I think I'll skip that party since I'm not overly fond of parties that much. Once I entered Everfree forest, I looked around to see anything strange. After 1 or 2 hours later I gave up and I was on my way out, but suddenly…..A manticore came out of nowhere and tried to pounce at me.

"Shit!" I jumped out of the way.

The manticore ROARED at me.

"Okay. Time to test my skills." I said to myself while preparing my spells and taking the hood off my head.

The manticore pounced again, but I immediately teleported to the back of it when it landed on the ground. I shot a lightning bolt at it and a large burn mark appeared at its side. It roared in pain but it didn't give up yet. It flew up in the air and started diving at me. I did the same thing before and teleported away. But with each teleport my magic keeps getting weaker. So I grabbed a random rock and threw it at the manticore with intense force. I hit the manticore's side (the one without the burn) and I heard bones crack. It roared again in pain and flew off.

Before it could come back with friends I jolted off out of the woods. It was nearing sunset and I was now returning to the clock tower. I was also hungry since I only ate breakfast. Once I was in town I remembered to put on my hood and started walking back to the clock tower. Once I got back the Doc and the Box weren't there anymore.

'_Guess he already left.' _I said to myself.

I grabbed some food and sat down to read some books. After an hour or so reading I heard the door open. I turned around to see Minuette.

"Hi honey. Welcome home." I said teasing her with a grin on my face.

She looked at me then blushed that I said that.

"Oh you. You know were not married. We haven't even begun dating." She said still blushing.

"But we slept together." I said still teasing her.

"Want to do it again?" She said now with a smile of lust in her face.

"Later. I have to finish what I'm doing" I said looking back at my book.

"I'll wait upstairs." She said going near me, then she kissed me on the cheek then went upstairs.

I sighed and continued reading my book.

"This is going to be a long night…..again." I said while waiting a few more minutes before going upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay that was the end of the chapter. Okay so next time two familiar friends show up and things might get crazier since estrsus is still ongoing. The estrus will officially end in Chapter 5 and the mane 6 will be introduced in Chapter 6. It's also spring in the story, the end of spring in fact and summer is nearing. You know what that means…The Summer Sun Celebration! I'll explain more on the intro of next chapter. See you next time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

**A.N: Today is the day where the two new friends arrive. Well more like old friends. So just sit back and relax. And also time for the Fact/Opinion/Theory time. But let's do a brief explanation on the storyline here.**

**This story takes place before Twilight arrives in Ponyville. So It starts before Season 1. It will continue to progress until Season 4. So that means the next Summer Sun Celebration is the 1000****th**** one. And Nightmare moon. But don't worry. The timeline will still continue with a couple of…..well…..twists. So moving on.**

**Fact: Golden Oak Library was originally The Tree of Knowing. But it was changed because they probably realize that the tree isn't alive anymore cause it's been hollowed out and it's water supply has been cut. If not…well…Magic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Arrival.<strong>

I woke up on bed still feeling sore. I looked around and saw that I was in Colgate's room.

'_I feel a sense of Dejavu'. _I said to myself.

I stood up. Stretched my legs, fixed the bed and then trotted to my room to take a shower. After the shower I dried myself and wore my cloak without the hood up then grabbed my goggles. I went downstairs and saw that Dr. Whooves was there on the table eating breakfast.

"Hey Doc. Did you make this?"

"No lad. Minuette made this.."

'_I didn't know Colgate could cook.' _I said to myself.

I joined him and ate breakfast. After that we talked for a while. Mostly about his adventures outside of Ponyville and even Outside Equestria. After talking I asked him where I could find Colgate.

"Are you sure lad? The streets are full of mares today." He asked me.

"Sure. I want to talk to her even if it's still estrus season. But don't worry about the other mares. I have my hood and goggles on. I'm pretty sure they won't bother a mysterious perso- I mean pony." I said to him while already at the door.

"Okay lad but I'll be gone in a few hours and I won't be back till tomorrow." He said to me.

"Okay Doc. See you tomorrow." I said while already closing the door.

I carefully navigated myself on the streets of Ponyville and tried to find the dentist. I looked at every building that would look like a dentist, but with no success. After almost giving up I saw a large tooth in the distance. When I got closer I saw that the sign below the tooth said _'Dentist'_. I face hoofed.

'_Why haven't I passed by here earlier.' _I said to myself.

I looked around before entering. When I was at the door I took of the hood and goggles and then opened the door.

"Hey Colgate? Are you here? I want to talk to you if your available." I said when I opened the door.

What was inside was a nightmare. The dentist was full of mares. I was frozen with fear. The mares looked at me and then started talking to themselves. When I got control of my body I turned around then ran.

"GET HIM!" I heard one of the mares shout.

'_Now I have the feeling of Dejavu' _I said to myself while running away.

**Colgate's P.O.V**

"Thanks Colgate!" One of my clients thanked me.

"No problem! Please come again!" I replied.

When she got out I arranged the tools I had on the room and then looked at the list to see who's next. When I got to the waiting room I saw that no one was there.

"Where did everyone go?" I said to myself.

I looked around at the empty room and then shrugged. I went back behind the desk and continued reading the book that I was reading.

They'll come back….right?

Then I heard something outside the door.

**Ralph/Crimson's P.O.V**

I continued running for my life while there was a large herd of mares chasing after me. After what almost seemed like an hour I realized that I could teleport. I focused on the dentistry and then I was covered in light then poof, I was instantly on the front of the dentist. I was still running and crashed into the door.

"Ugh…my head." I said while holding my head.

The door immediately opened to see that Colgate was there.

"Oh. Hey there Colgate."

"What are you doing?"

"Just went down for a visit..hehehe." I told her nervously

"Right." She said in a sarcastic voice

I followed her inside the dentistry and sat down on one of the sofas. Colgate sat down on the other side.

"So…..why are you not chasing me like the other mares?" I now asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Well…..you see….. It's because I already slept with you." She asked with a bit of embarrassment.

Is that how it works? Nah couldn't be. But still. Well good thing I know almost nothing about these ponies and their lifestyle. That reminds me, I should get books about this world as soon as possible. I should ask Colgate about the library. I already know what it looks like because of the show but I should still ask just in case.

"Uhh…Colgate. Is there a library in town?"

"There is one. It's near the center of the town. It's a big tree so it's hard to miss."

"Does anyone live there?"

"No one lives there. No one even uses the place but a shipment of new books arrive each month. If you apply as a job as the local librarian you could stay there."

"I'll think about it." I said almost at the door.

"Bye Colgate." I waved goodbye at her.

"Bye Crimson." She waved back and then went back to her desk.

I put my hood and goggles up and was on my way to the library. Passing by the stalls there were a lot of possible items to buy. Though I had the money, I just don't want to buy during estrus season. After a couple of twists and turns, I finally got to the library. I looked around to see if anyone was there. I just noticed that this place was almost devoid of ponies. After looking around I went up to the front door and knocked just in case if anyone was in there. After a minute or so of waiting, I finally opened the door then closed it behind me. It was fairly lit. Not too dark. It was also dusty considering that this place hasn't been used for a while. I looked around to see a couple of boxes. Guessing that those were the books that weren't unpacked yet. Once again I looked around. The place looked more like a house with large bookshelves than a library. I wandered around the area to see that it also had a kitchen a bathroom and a dining table. Was this a house before? I went upstairs to see more books and two beds. I guess the owner left and donated the place to the town along with all the books.

After roaming around the place I looked at one of the bookshelves to see if there are any interesting books. I grabbed a few that were about this country and started reading. After a few hours or so, I went outside to see what time it was. Seeing that it was still about noon or so I turned around to go back inside. Then I saw birds flying away from the Everfree forest. I looked to that direction and saw a flash of light in the distance. Even though there was sunlight, it was visible enough for me to see. Closing the door to the library. I grabbed my cloak and goggles and went after the light.

After an hour or two searching the forest for what that light was, I was about to give up. But on the way back I found two ponies staring at each other with horror and back to their hooves and back to each other.

"Uh…can I help you guys?" I asked them still confused of the situation.

"Ralph?" they both answered in chorus.

That's weird. I haven't told anyone or anypony my name…..unless….No! It couldn't be. And those voice sound familiar!

"Matthew? Jethro?" I asked them.

"Yea. Who else would go into a white portal just to save you." The dark grey unicorn with dark red mane and red eyes who I think is Jethro said to me.

"Good point. But what are you doing here?" I asked both of them.

"The better question is what are you doing here?" The dark green Pegasus with lime green mane and blue eyes said to me with a hoof pointing at me.

"Well…..the portal looked interesting." I answered.

"That's what Matthew also said here." Jethro replied.

"Well it's not every day you see a portal appearing out of a forest." Mat answered back.

"Well anyway we need to get out of this forest. The creatures here aren't as friendly as they seem." I told them.

They both nodded and we were on our way back to Ponyville. After a few minutes of walking and Mat decided to break the silence.

"I watched the first season of MLP. It was kind of ok for a kids show." He said to me.

"Well we're in there world now so any information we have will prove useful." I said to him.

Jethro was still staying quiet but was listening to us. When we got to the library Mat said something.

"Isn't this the place where Twilight lives?" He asked with a bit of confusion.

"We're also in a timeline before the story takes place so no one is here." I said to them.

When we got inside I started telling them about the place and about my experience so far here. After that I told them that they also have skills.

"Mat you're a Pegasus so that means you can fly."

"You don't say."

"Just practice with flying." I finally said to him.

"Okay Jet, since you're a unicorn I'll teach you magic. It's uncommon here for a unicorn to not know magic."

"Fine. Let's do this."

After a couple of hours teaching them on how they could use their skills, it was finally getting dark.

"So you guys can sleep here for tonight. There are beds on the second floor. I'll come by tomorrow with food and other things. Don't worry. No one actually lives here and no one really uses the library."

"One more question. What are this things on our butts." Jet asked me.

"Those are your…..umm…Marks. they determine your future, I think." I answered him.

"Hey yours is a book. Maybe you can ask the mayor to see if you can become the librarian." Mat answered him.

"That's a good idea since no one goes here and you can actually live here." I said to him.

"I guess it's worth a shot." He said smirking a little.

"Okay then! I'll take you to the mayor tomorrow. Hopefully estrus ends soon."

After I said goodbye to them I went outside. No one was out anymore and the moon and the stars lit up the road. I looked above to the heavens to see the glorious night sky filled with stars beyond compare. I always liked astronomy, but I couldn't stargaze at home because of the light pollution. I couldn't see any familiar constellations but it was so beautiful that I just stood in awe of the sight. After a few more minutes of stargazing I finally started going back home. When I got home no one was there.

'_I guess they're all asleep.'_ I said to myself.

With that I went to my room and closed the door. Come to think of it, this is the first time I slept in this room. I removed my cloak and goggles then went to sleep.

**? P.O.V**

Looking around to see where I was. I was in an old castle in front of a forest. After looking around I summoned my familiars, flapped my wings and went to the highest tower in the castle.

"This doesn't look like the Underscape but I will definitely bring people there for the Lightning Revenant."

Once I got to the top I rested until someone goes to this castle. With that my familiars went into stone form and we were now waiting for our next victim to take to the Underscape.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: That's the end of the chapter folks. Hope you enjoy it. So who is this mysterious <strong>_**'Thing' **_**on the castle waiting for poor souls to take to what he calls the **_**'Underscape'**_**? If you know what this place is then you guys can figure it out cause I based it on a popular game. If you don't, don't worry cause more hints will appear in later chapters. Oh and first bossfight is in the castle!**

**Oh and I also saw the lack of Combat and Magic. So that will change next chapter when they go to the forest to find out new skills.**

**Ti'll next time. (Which is probably soon cause I write this things fast.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Things are rarely as they seem

**A.N: I'm back and with a surprise waiting for you in this chapter. Now with more COMBAT! MOAR MAGIC! And MOAR PLOT TWISTS! Well just sit back and enjoy reading. Oh and if you actually read the author notes then plus points for you good sir! Now enjoy the chapter.**

**Theory: The Everfree is home to a secret that we know nothing about. The creatures are the guardians and if you are able to find the secret beneath, you will be rewarded handsomely for your bravery and courage in entering and navigating through the forest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Things are, never as they seem.<strong>

I woke up trying to get my lazy ass off of bed. Then I fell hard on the floor.

"Ugh….my…..head." I said while holding my head.

Then I realized something.

"Huh?" I looked at my supposedly hoof to see that it was now a hand.

"What the fuck!?...So it was just a dream huh." I said while getting up.

I looked around to see that I wasn't in my room and that I was still in the room that Doc assigned me. After looking around I stood up and looked out the window. I saw ponies. I closed the window and carefully looked around and went to the mirror. I saw that I was back in my human form. My light tanned skin. My medium length hair and my normal physique body. But I noticed that my hair was still blue and it also had the red streak along it. I also saw that my cutie mark was on my right shoulder.

"Well, it was fun when it lasted but it's good to be back in the body you were born in." I said while stretching my arms.

I also did a couple of magic stuff to see if I still had magic. Fortunately I still have and its conduit was my hands now. I looked in the closet to see my old school uniform there. My jacket and my glasses were also inside the closet.

"_Weird" _I said to myself.

I reached into the pocket of my pants to see if there was anything inside. I took out a note and read it.

'_The time for fun is over. It's time for you to start your real quest and find your remaining lost power. You cannot help me If you are unable to. Your first one should be in the library. Then you'll be on your own from there. You'll encounter them or they'll encounter you. Good luck. Sincerely – The one who put you here. P.S. Hope you like your new body. You can turn into a pony by thinking about your pony version.' _

After reading I completely understood what it read and placed it back in the pocket. I took a shower. After that I put on my underwear because I was apparently sleeping naked. Then the black slacks, then the white t-shirt, then the polo with the vest. I didn't bother putting the necktie. After that my socks then my black rubber shoes. I grabbed my glasses then jacket. I rummaged my jackets pockets to see that the bits were still there. I'll have to give Jet and Mat some. After dressing up I went downstairs.

When I reached downstairs I saw Doc and Colgate talking to each other. They stopped talking to look at me. After a few seconds of silence Doc finally broke silence.

"Morning lad. Sleep fine?"

"Yeah. Feeling much better and less sore than my first nights here." I said turning my gaze to Colgate.

Colgate smiled sheepishly then went back to eating.

"I see that you went back to your old body. I understand. It took me a couple of months to get used to this body too." Doc said to me.

"Yeah well, I feel much better being back in this body, but I'll eventually turn back if I want to." I replied.

"This was nice, but I have to go to work. See you guys later." Colgate said while leaving through the front door.

"Why wasn't she surprised that I wasn't a pony?" I asked Doc.

"Because I told her everything that you told me." He answered.

"I see. Why?"

"Because you need to be honest with her if you want to start a relationship with her." Doc said while smirking a bit.

I suddenly became flustered and my cheeks were becoming red.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what you're talking about." I hastily replied.

Doc just smiled and went back to eating.

After eating and talking about what happened yesterday and earlier this morning Doc finally ended up with a conclusion.

" I think there's some kind of entity here trying to gain assistance from you and when you passed through the portal you absorbed some of its magic and the rest were scattered all over Equestria or even some parts of the world." He said his theory.

"I see. Well I need to get to the library Doc to see if the same thing happened to my friends."

"Ok then lad. See you later."

I grabbed a couple of bread and fruits and placed them in a bag that Doc gave to me. After I got everything that I need I left through the front door. After a few steps away from the door. Something landed right in front of me. It was Mat, and he was in his human form. I looked at his pale white skin, short lime green hair and then his dark green wings that were still there. He was always short but he was becoming taller than I last saw him as a human.

"Hey Ralph. Nice hair." He said to me.

"I could say the same to you. Nice wings by the way." I complimented.

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to it."

"Did Jethro also changed?" I asked.

"Yeah. Still the same. Nothing has really changed in his appearance."

"Figures. Well let's get back to the library." I said while I tossed him an apple which he then ate.

After walking and talking for a few minutes we eventually got to the library. We did receive some stares but the other ponies just shrugged and moved on. When I got to the library I saw that it was arranged properly and accordingly with still a lot of books floating near Jet. He looked at me and then placed the remaining books back on the shelf. I also noticed that the place was much cleaner than the last time I was here.

"Bout time you got here." The tall, dark skinned, dark haired man said to me.

"You know, I never really pictured you as a person with a reading habit and a person who has OCD." I said to him.

"Well things are rarely as they seem." He said to me.

I also noticed that we were all wearing our school uniforms. I gave Jet some food and discussed to them what happened earlier. We spent a couple of minutes more talking and showed them the note. We all agreed to find the remaining power and ask the entity once we got all the power back. After that we left to go to the town hall to register us as Ponyville citizens and make Jet the public librarian. We got a couple of stares and one mint colored unicorn with a lyre as a cutie mark approached us and asked a couple of questions.

"You're humans aren't you?" She asked with and excited voice.

"Yeah. Wait how did you know what we were?" I asked her.

"Well you guys were a long lost civilization here and went extinct a long, long, long, long time ago." She smiled at us.

"Ok. I'll answer your questions later because we're heading somewhere. So what's your name?"

"Lyra!"

"Okay Lyra we'll see you later."

She nodded and ran off. I sighed and continued walking.

"What was that about?" Mat said to me while Jethro was giving no fucks as usual.

"I'm guessing there's something that the Doc forgot to tell us." I said to him.

He just shrugged and we continued headed for the town hall. We wandered around for a few more minutes before finding the town hall. We went inside and saw that it was empty. Very empty. After looking at the empty and lifeless town hall, We went to the receptionist's desk and saw that she was reading a magazine. Once that we were infront of the desk she lowered her magazine and looked at us. After a few seconds of silence she broke silence.

"May I help you?"

"Uhh….Is the mayor around?"

"Yeah. She's in her office." After saying that she went back reading her magazine.

We just shrugged and headed to the mayor's office. Which apparently the large door in the end of the only hallway in the building. Once we got there we knocked on the door.

"Come in." We heard a voice inside.

We shrugged and opened the door. We saw the mayor holding a couple of cards in her hand and dropped them once she saw us.

"Welcome to the town hall. I'm Mayor Mare, the mayor of Ponyville. How can I help you?" She asked us.

"Um. Were here to register as official residents of Ponyville." I answered.

"Well consider yourselves official residents! Anything else?" She said while still smiling.

"And my friend here wants to become the local librarian." Mat answered for me.

"Done." She said while writing something on a piece of paper.

"Really? That simple?" Jet asked.

"Yes! And you'll stay at the library right?"

All three of us nodded.

"Then you'll receive your pay through the mail every month. Your mail will also be delivered to the library. Anything else?" She said while still having that cheery attitude.

"Don't you need our names?" Jet asked.

"Just tell your name to the mailmare." She said to him

"Okay. Thank you. That will be all." I answered before Jethro could open his mouth.

"Glad to be of service then. I hope I see you in the future."

"I'm pretty sure that will happen. Bye then."

After that we were now outside of the townhall.

"So. What now?" Jet asked me.

"Back to the library. The first clue should be there." I answered.

They both nodded. We started walking back to the library and when we got back there was already a letter on the front door. I grabbed the letter and went inside. I placed the letter on one of the small tables and told my friends to start looking for something that normally wouldn't belong in a library.

"But isn't this already a weird library? You know, with beds, and kitchens." Jet told me.

"Yeah, but I meant something very unusual that would stand out in a library or even a house." I replied.

"Yeah, yeah." He said with a blank expression and started looking around. Mat also started looking around and I went upstairs to start looking.

After looking around for an hour or so Mat found something hidden near the bookcases.

"What is it Mat" I asked.

"I found a door. I think it leads to the basement." Mat answered.

"Good job Mat. Take a rest. Me and Jet will handle things from here. JET! GET DOWN HERE!"

Jet went down as fast as he could and by the time I knew it he was already in front of me.

"What?" He asked.

"We found a door. We're going to investigate it."

"Fine. Let's go." By the time he answered he was already opening the door.

We went down stairs and tried to find a light switch or a window. We realized that this the basement and there isn't really a light source. I focused light on my hand and then my hand started to glow brightly. We looked around to see that it was some kind of old laboratory. I guess this was the clue. We looked around some more to see that it was just a plain old laboratory.

"Unusual for a house or a library, but it's just some old flasks and bottles of common chemicals on the shelves over there." Jet answered.

"I'd have to agree but we have to find something here." I looked around some more and finally saw two boxes on the far end corner of the room.

"There. Think you could bring those two boxes upstairs?" I asked him.

"I think I could only carry one with these two hands."

"You have magic Jet, you have magic. Don't forget that."

Jet just rolled his eyes and went over to the two boxes. He lifted both of them up and we started going back upstairs. When we got up Jet placed the boxes on the middle of the room and Mat was reading a book while not paying any attention to us.

"So. What do you think is inside of it?" I asked him.

"There's only one way to find out." He told me.

He opened the red colored box while I opened the green colored box. When we opened it, it was just a couple of robes. They were cool robes, but I expected more. With a shrug I picked it up to see that it was well made. Its dominant color was black and green, but with a hint of white and gold. Jet just looked at me while not bothering to pick up his. I put mine on and suddenly the unexpected happened. My body was covered with green light and then a flash. When the light disappeared I looked down to see that I was no longer wearing my uniform but replaced by somesort of black shirt with a black jacket and then the robe which extended down to my feet then suddenly curls up on the end. I saw that I was still wearing my black slacks and black rubber shoes. Then two items suddenly materialized in front of me. A black mask appeared with white sidelines and large green eyes. It also doesn't have a mouth. The other one was a staff with some kind of weird green goo floating on the top of the staff. I looked carefully at both of them then grabbed them. After receiving the items a window popped out in front of me.

'_Congratulations you have found one of your missing powers. Items are scattered all around the country or even the world and it is you and your friends tasks to find these Items. Well some are items while some are powerful creatures that you must defeat in order to receive your lost power. Also note that other people or in our case whatever is in this planet can find these items or defeat these creatures to obtain these powers. In order to receive this, you must challenge them into a duel. If you win you get the power. If you lose you lose…..well nothing really._

_You can open the inventory menu where you can place and obtain the items that you receive by drawing the letter 'I' in the air. Same goes for the skills menu where you can track the progress of your skills. Just draw the letter 'S' in the air.'_

After I was done reading. I looked to Jethro that he was still inspecting his robe. After putting them on he was also engulfed in a red light and after a few seconds he was now wearing a hooded cloak with a couple of runes on the robe. Then a large book, no it was a Grimoire, a book of spells of all kinds. He grabbed the book and the same thing appeared in front of him, the window. When he was still reading I opened the inventory menu and a window popped out again.

'_Welcome to the Inventory menu. This is the place where you store your items that you receive during the hunt for your lost powers. Note that you cannot store everyday items and money here.'_

After reading I pressed the okay button on the bottom of the screen and looked around the window. After looking around I saw that my old uniform was there. I closed the window by using the X on the top of the window and then proceeded to open the skills menu.

'_Welcome to the skills menu. Here you can track the progress of your skills and find out if you have a new skill or spell that you receive during the hunt for your powers. You can also receive random skills by doing everyday stuff. You can also increase your proficiency of your spells and become more powerful. Note some spells you receive are still locked and may require a certain task for it to unlock.'_

After reading I closed the note and then a couple of things popped up.

'_Old spells improved: Telekinesis – Your telekinesis has been improved. You can now lift much heavier objects and use less magic in doing so._

_Lightning Bolt has been changed to Fade bolt_

_Fade bolt – Creates a lightning spell that bounces from one enemy to another damaging them and reducing their attack damage by weakening them. Note that each bounce reduces the bolt's damage by 4%._

_New spell/s learned: Null field, Spell steal._

_Null field – Reduces magical damage by developing an invisible magical barrier around you and your allies. Note: does not work on physical damage._

_Spell steal – By reading the spells magical sequence you are able to steal the enemies or allies last spell used and use it to your advantage._

_Status of the spells:_

_Telekinesis: Novice proficiency – Can lift about 500 kilograms with ease but anymore than that will become harder to carry._

_Teleportation: Beginner proficiency – Can teleport to about a kilometer away. Anymore will drain your magic rapidly._

_Laser spell: Beginner proficiency – Can knock out normal creatures with zero magical and physical resistance. Using the spell rapidly will drain your magic in a rapid paste. Not powerful to kill yet._

_Fade Bolt: Novice – Creates a powerful bolt of lightning that bounces from one entity to another. Can be enough to kill if used enough times. Damage of the bolt will be reduced by 4% with each bounce. It will also reduce the enemies attack damage._

_Null Field: Not learned – Learnable through receiving extensive magical damage from enemies. Once learned you will be able to reduce to block and even negate magical spells depending on the rank._

_Spell Steal: Not learned – Learnable through copying a crude copy of an enemy or ally spell. Once learned you will be able to steal a complete and perfect copy of the spell for a short period of time. The time can be extended through increasing the rank._

_Note: There are different kind of ranks in learning the skills. Each one can be achieved by repeatedly using the spell or meeting a certain requirement. Commonly it's the former. The ranks are as follows:_

_Not learned: The spell has not been learned. You will need to do a certain task to unlock the spell and continue to the next rank._

_Beginner: The most basic and simple spell construct has been revealed to you and you will now be able to use the spell with ease. Just don't strain yourself by using it too much or overextending the spell._

_Novice: Just a slight improvement from the last rank and can be used a couple of more times without immediately depleting your magic. _

_Intermediate: You can now use the spell with much more ease and with much more power and less magic._

_Learned: You can now use the spell with almost no use in magic and the spell will be much more powerful than the first time you used it._

_Mastered: You can now use the spell without spending any magic. The spell will also be twice as powerful as the last rank._

_Ancient: It mixes your magic with ancient magic lost long ago. It will be much more powerful than ever before. Long lost magic + Modern magic = Destruction no one has ever seen since the dark ages. (Not attainable through normal methods.)_

_Godlike: Your spells will be as powerful as God himself, or herself. (Whichever God you actually think you have. Also not attainable through normal methods. Yeah like you could obtain a power of a God.)'_

I skipped a couple of parts that were unimportant and then after that I wore the mask and after putting it on I saw auras on both Mat and Jet. After thinking on making the auras disappear they just disappeared.

"So. How do I look?" I asked them.

"Not bad. Fashionable and Cool at the same time." Mat said looking away from his book.

"How about me?" Jethro asked.

"Some sort of hooded demonic servant." Mat answered.

"Really? Not what I was expecting but it could work." Jet answered.

"Well, what spells did you learn Jet?"

"Well there's a magical rune that I place on allies and it heals them over time and damages them if it is on an enemy. Then a large vortex that slows enemies and lastly I can summon two golems. I haven't learned them yet, but I can learn them by reading this Grimoire. It seems that I can also improve it by reading the more complicated parts of the book." Jet said to me.

"Wow. At least yours is easy. Mine requires me to copy a spell and get hurt a lot of times."

"Well maybe because yours might be much stronger than mine."

"Yeah, but you can summon golems."

"But they might be small or really fragile or weak."

"Touché."

After talking about our spells and how they work we finally decide to try them out. We headed to the Everfree forest to train and try out our new spells. Before we entered Jet quickly read the book and learned the spells that he received. I grabbed the book and read a spell and tried casting it. After a couple of tries I casted a spell that made a rune on top of Mat. He didn't paid attention to it and just shrugged. After casting the spell a window appeared in front of me.

'_Spell Steal learned. Rank: Beginner – can completely copy a spell and you will be able to use it for 1 minute until you completely forget the spell. Duration increases next rank.'_

"Nice." I said in an exciting voice.

After that we went inside the forest and tried finding an enemy. Mat stayed behind and looked around the edge of the forest. We hunted for any kind of dangerous animals like manticores or maybe even wolves. We even found a cave. We didn't bother looking inside because it may contain something that we're not ready at the moment. After an hour or so we found a single manticore just not too deep in the forest. We looked at it for a while and when it spotted us it started flying away.

"Damnit. There goes our chance." Jet said

"Wait…do you hear that?" I said to him.

When he was about to reply, a group of manticores appeared out of nowhere and surrounded us. I even noticed on of them had a burn mark on the side. I realized that it was the manticore that I fought a few days ago. As we were preparing to fight the manticores pounced at us at the same time. Realizing this quick, we jumped out in separate directions and the manticores crashed into each other. Jet summoned his golems and created the vortex. The manticores was slowed down, but not that much. I put on my mask and got into a battle stance. I tried hitting one of them with my staff, but when I swung it, it shot the green stuff from the top of my staff and it hit one of the manticores.

"That's convenient." I said while I started shooting more of this things.

I noticed that Jet was also making fireballs by reading the book. When I was looking at him, I got tackled by one of the manticores and hit the nearby tree. I got up and started holding my side. I dropped the staff and used my telekinesis to lift one of the manticores and slam it into a nearby one. After that Jet used the rune spell on me and I slowly started getting better. With one unconscious I grabbed my staff and proceeded to cast Fade Bolt. Once it hit the first manticore it bounced to the nearest one and continued until all of them were hit. The first one fell unconscious and the others just started shaking their heads. One of the golems were already destroyed and the other one was trying to hit one of the manticores. Did I also mention that these golems were only a meter high? Yeah, not so big. With 2 manticores down, we were ready to finish this. Jet casted the damaging rune on the enemy and I casted another fade bolt on them. Once it hit the manticore fell down unconscious and the other manticore was already fairly weak. With one last growl the scarred manticore flew away.

"That went better than expected." I told to Jet.

"Yeah, and that one time that you got tackled and got slammed into a tree."

"That hurts like a bitch man. If those things are that strong, I wonder what this forest has in store for us."

"It's getting dark. It's time for us to go home."

"I guess you're right. Let's find Matthew and get out of here."

He nodded and we started our journey outside the forest. We did encounter an unusual sight though. A couple of sticks and wood that were scattered along the road. Ignoring it we continued on. We saw a cottage just outside of the forest and saw Mat talking to a yellow Pegasus just outside the cottage. I realized that this was Fluttershy.

"Hey Mat! It's time for us to go home!" I shouted at him while waving a hand.

"OK! Just let me say goodbye!" He shouted back.

After a few more minutes of waiting he started going in our direction while Fluttershy immediately went back in her cottage. Probably afraid of what we were wearing. That reminds me. This mask feels like that I'm not even wearing one. I removed the mask and we walked our way back to town.

"So I see your getting acquainted with Fluttershy hmm?" I started teasing Mat.

"What? No, I just. Helped her with some things." He replied

"I see. So what were you guys talking about?"

"You have no right to know what happened to me and her."

"So. Do you like her?"

"Well…She reminds me of….well….me. In the past."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jet was paying no attention to us as we were walking all the way back to the library.

When we got to the library we started eating the fruits and bread that I brought earlier and promised that we'll discuss more on the matter tomorrow. I left the library and started my way back to the clock tower. Once I got back, it was already dark and when I got inside, it was empty. There was a note on the table and I read it.

'_Dear Ralph. I'm here to inform you that I have gone on an expedition to find some clues to how you have arrived here. That entity should leave a trace or a trail somewhere in the paradox. I'll be gone in a few weeks and will be back sometime during the Summer Sun Celebration. I hope you and Minuette will get along. You should spend time with her more often. You're the first pony or should I say person to ever care for her in that way. Please do spend time with her. And I also recommend meeting the townsfolk. They're nice people and they should treat you with kindness and respect. _

_-Sincerely. The Doctor'_

After reading that I just shrugged and proceeded to go to my room. Once I got back I opened my skill menu and looked to see if I learned anything new or improved my skills. Nothing new so I closed it and opened the inventory menu and removed the robe and the other pieces of clothing, and also the staff. I was left in my briefs and started going to my bed.

'_Why do I feel like this is a game?' _I said to myself.

Then a window appeared out of nowhere.

'_Don't worry, you're not in a game. I just based your powers like that. As for Matthew. He'll find his powers very soon. For now, enjoy the next few weeks in peace. The next exciting part is due during the Summer Sun Celebration. Ciao_

_-Sincerely, The one who put you here.'_

After reading that, I felt a sense of relief and then annoyance in my body. I'll just handle this later. For now I need sleep. I got on my comfy bed and started my long sleep.

**? P.O.V**

I sense living things in a nearby town. I shouldn't go to places unfamiliar to me. With a quick thought, my familiars flew out to search the surrounding area. The 'Underscape' should be satisfied with all the souls I'm going to send there. 'The Lightning Revenant' Should be pleased with new prisoners headed his way. I wonder how much longer it would take for victims to wander off to this castle. I looked far of to the distance to see a sword on top of one of the towers. Ignoring it I started resting again. I guess resting is one of the things I'll have to get used to while I'm here.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: End of chapter.<strong>

**Well this is the longest chapter that I have written, but I plan on creating longer ones! Well it has been explained in this chapter their new powers and how it works. And I even made a ranking system. I based some of the appearance of the characters from a popular game, but not entirely the same one, just their clothes. The spells are also taken from the game. So in the next chapter will also contain more COMBAT! No magic though. But still COMBAT! And I'll also try writing a moment between Crimson and Colgate. This isn't a romance fanfic for nothing!**

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jet's Visitor

**A:N Hey guys, I haven't posted anything in a while now because I was busy with a lot of stuff and I was also getting new ideas for a new fanfic. Even though my schedule is getting tighter, I'm planning to make another fanfic. Bad choice, but I'll manage. With my school year finishing in a few months, I'm gonna put a lot of effort in posting new chapters now and then. Now let's start the chapter. (P.S. This is also my first fanfic.)**

**Fact: Castles were primarily built to defend and protect, but over time comfortable homes evolved within the fortified walls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Jet's visitor.<strong>

**Ralph's P.O.V**

We were sitting in the library reading books that we haven't read yet. It was a couple of weeks ago when we found out the items in the chest. Nothing new has happened recently and everything was still calm apparently. With us almost reading every book in the library, I tried to start a conversation with the other guys.

"So, uh. What's up?"

"We know what you're doing Ralph. Just sit there and read your book." Jet said without moving his head away from the book.

"Fine be that way." I shot back at him. He just ignored it.

A couple of more hours past and it was just noon. I was about to get another book when someone knocked at the door. I walked over to the door to answer the knock. When I opened it I saw Colgate with and annoyed look on her face.

"There you are! I've been looking all over town for you!"

"I'm always at the library. Did you not listen when I said that a few weeks back?"

She stood there for a few moments and then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's just that no-one really uses the library."

"It's okay. So, what do you need?"

"Well, the Summer Sun Celebration is tomorrow and the other ponies said that they need a lending hand. Lyra said that your good with those…hands." She said while still looking at my hands.

"Well I can do a lot of things with them. Come on, we're burning daylight." I said to the light blue mare.

"Great. The others are waiting for us." She said while already heading to the center of town.

"Hey wait! I'll see you guys later, we're going to have a long talk after I'm done helping them." I said to the other guys while they just nodded and went back to reading.

"Oh, and find some friends." I said while I closed the door.

**Jet's P.O.V**

I just scoffed at Ralph's suggestion. I'm fine with making friends. But I don't need any because I already have friends. After a finishing reading my book, I placed it back in i's proper shelf and proceeded to take another one. This one had an interesting title.

'_History of Equestria'_

I raised an eyebrow and sat down. I proceeded to get comfortable and opened the book.

'_A long time ago lived two alicorn princesses. One was named Princess Celestia, and she raised the sun. The other was Princess Luna, and she raised the moon.'_

While I was reading Mat said something.

"Dude, I have to go. Flutters needs me to help her."

"No one's here and no one knocked on the door. How could you possibly know unless you two made plans." I said to him.

"Oh, she's outside the library. She told me through the window."

Not bothering to stand up so I can look outside I just answered him.

"Bye." I said to him while going back to read my book.

"Geez, why can't you show more emotion?"

I just ignored him and went back to reading my book.

A couple of hours passed and it was already getting dark. I was still reading the history book and learning more about this place more and more seemed awfully interesting. I learned that the princess of the night suddenly grew jealous of her sister and became to what I believe was _'Nightmare Moon' _and that the other one banished her to the moon. It also said that she was banished by using something called the elements of harmony. I'm guessing everyone knew this and believed that this was just a kid's tale. But why would it be a history book if it was a kid's tale? This world does not make sense sometimes. NO, the world itself was wrong. Two beings raising the celestial bodies? Being banished to the moon without any method of survival? And humans being an extinct race in this planet? So many questions and so many theories. But I'll leave it for another day. It also states in the book that the one on the moon will return after a thousand years. I don't know when it will be, but I'm damn sure I don't want to be around when that happens.

I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and went to the door. I opened it and then realizing that the inhabitants here are ponies, I looked down to see a purple unicorn and a large purple lizard with green scales.

"May I help you?" I asked them.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just amazed that there was still a human here. Well I did see one when I talked to…..I think her name was Fluttershy. Well anyway I'm here to ask you if I can stay with you."

I was processing the words she gave me and then proceeded to answer.

"Sure. Why not. Though someone does-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a grey Pegasus crashed next to the door. Good thing she missed by a few feet. After recovering the unicorn said something.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This always happens. Oh I almost forgot. Letter for the Human who lives here." The grey Pegasus answered."

"I have a name you know." I said to her.

"No time to talk. Have to finish delivering letters tonight. Bye." She then left at a rapid phase.

I just shrugged and opened the letter that was apparently from Mat. Reading the letter's contents I just couldn't help but frown while reading the letter.

'_Dear Jet._

_It looks like that I'll be staying at Flutters for a while and won't be back by tomorrow. Sorry if this got to you late because there was a slight change of plans. Have a goodnight then._

_From – Mat_

_P.S: You'll have a visitor today. She passed by earlier and we directed her and her companion there because she likes books. Now's your chance to make friends.'_

After reading I asked her to come inside. She agreed and came inside with her large lizard companion.

"I'm guessing you're new in town. What brings you here though?" I asked while sitting back at my ever comfy armchair.

"Well. I was sent here by the princess to oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration." She told me while her companion went to the kitchen.

"Interesting. I'm Jethro. My friends call me Jet. So, what's your name?"

"Oh, right. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Personal student of Princess Celestia herself."

"I see. Quite the amazing feat isn't it?"

"Yeah. It was hard at first, but I worked hard to become what I'am now."

So the next few hours we talked about our lives and how I got here and the other stuff. I don't know why but I have this feeling that I should trust her. I didn't tell her everything though. I left out the part about my powers.

"I see. But it's nearly impossible to create a portal to another world. It would require vast amount of magic. Even the princess doesn't have enough magic to do that."

"Well I guess the princess didn't send us here. The messages we received just said that something big was coming up. But that was weeks ago and nothing really happened." I told her.

"Wait! Tomorrow is the 1000th year of the Summer Sun Celebration! I knew it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Tell me about this Summer Sun Celebration."

"Well it's the celebration where Nightmare Moon was banished."

"That is bad. Well we'll deal with this tomorrow. I need sleep. I can't do anything if I'm tired. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"But-"

"But no. I told you. Tomorrow." I said as I headed upstairs.

I really wished that this day would never come, but our timing was horrible. I'll tell the others tomorrow. We'll deal with this with our newfound powers. But we're useless if we don't have rest. Without any delays I jumped on my bed and shut my eyes to sleep.

**Ralph's P.O.V**

"Doc, did you say that tomorrow is the release of Nightmare Moon?" I asked him while he was sipping tea from his cup.

"You heard me lad. I know that there are six mares going to stop her. But there is a dangerous and powerful creature on the castle where they are supposed to fight. It wasn't there originally, but I'm guessing that's one of the creatures to have one of your lost power."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to defeat the monster before the others get there first."

I just nodded and proceeded to go back to my room. I have to tell the other guys about this. Our first clue in finding why we're here. Before I could get to the stairs, Doc said one last thing.

"There was also a large magic source in the Everfree today. The temperatures also dropped around the area where it was located by the TARDIS."

"Thanks Doc. For everything."

"No problem lad. Anything for a friend."

I just smiled back and continued upstairs. Tomorrow was our first major battle. Our first boss fight. Our first step in figuring out why we're here.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And that's it for today. Expect an update somewhere in a few days or maybe next week. I originally planned this to be longer, but I was left with a tight schedule. Sorry about that. Well anyways I'll make it up by making the next chapter longer and better. This also didn't contain combat, but the boss fight and the fights on the way there will make up for it. (Hopefully).<strong>

**Word of the chapter: Proceeded.**

**Note: This will not be a thing unless there is a large amount of the same repeated word.**

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Frosty the bow

**A.N: I'm back with a new chapter! Yes and this will be a good one. (I think.)**

**A quick shout out to Drkeo for being the first to review. I appreciate reviews, opinions and other stuff.**

**As for your question Mr. Drkeo. I had originally planned them to be a pony permanently, but things ran through my mind and thought **_**'what would be combat without weapons.' **_**And then a thought of a pony using a bow might be hard for someone who was originally a human. And there were other weapons that I was also considering. A sword itself is good, but what about a sword and a shield, dual swords, crossbows, a totem (Yes. A totem will be a weapon. Think of it as a large stick with strange properties and powers.) axes, spears (namely a trident, but that will be another story) and other weapons that I won't bother mentioning.**

**And if you're thinking that levitating with magic is good, these weapons are meant for the one's that doesn't have magic. Yes, you all know who it is. I'll also be adding more characters or probably be asking for OC's from you guys.**

**But they'll still turn into a pony in different occasions. I already planned several of them like Winter Wrap Up and the Grand Galloping Gala.**

**So with that resolved let's move on to the Fact/Theory. (I changed it to just Fact/Theory instead of Fact, Opinion and Theory because I learned that Theory is just another word for Opinion, but trying to prove it to be a fact.)**

**Fact:** **Someone who makes bows is known as a bowyer, and one who makes arrows is a fletcher.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Frosty the Bow.<strong>

**Jet's P.O.V**

I woke up to see that it was a fairly sunny morning. Looked around to see if anything new was around and I remembered that I had a new visitor in the library. Twilight and her little friend Spike. I guess the other guys would be proud that I made a new friend in this nifty little world.

I then went to the bathroom in my room and after the bath I proceeded to wear my clothes. After that I went downstairs to see Twilight reading a book. I also heard cooking in the kitchen. I'm guessing that Spike is cooking breakfast. Once Twilight saw me she immediately said something before I could say something to her.

"Hi Jet. Good to see you awake. I forgot to ask you about something last night. Mind if I ask you about it right now?" She asked me.

"Uh. Sure. What is it?"

"I was wondering how we're going to deal with this Nightmare moon problem?" She asked me and then I suddenly remembered our discussion last night. I thought for a second for a good answer then the part about us having powers came into my mind.

"We're not going to handle this." I said bluntly.

"What? What if this becomes a problem? What if she attacks this town? What if she takes over Equestria?"

"I said we're not going to handle this. Me and my friends will."

"What? But humans don't have magic."

"Well. I'm not entirely human here."

"I don't understand. How can you be not a hundred percent human yet still look human?"

"I guess you could say the portal that sent me here gave me magic and I can also turn into a unicorn." With that having said, her eyes instantly sparkled. **(A.N: No pun Intended.)**

"How? Tell me more? Show me your pony form. Please let me see it."

"Sorry. I'm not entirely comfortable being a pony. I'd rather be in the form that I was born and lived in."

After I said that she pouted but then understood. It would be really hard to live in another body that you have no idea how to use while you can obviously use the body that you are used to have. Before she could say anything Spike suddenly called out that breakfast was ready.

After breakfast Twilight left to finalize the preparations for the festival. After she left I was planning to just stay at the library and read my heart out. But that day was cancelled because of the recent events that suddenly came up. I equipped my hooded red cloak over my dark jacket and placed my Grimoire on my side. I planned to tell the other guys about my Nightmare moon and her appearance because stuff like this wouldn't be present in a kid's show. But then again, we were attacked by blood hungry manticores and viscously angry wooden timberwolves. I placed that in the back of my mind and started to go to the door. Before I could open it, it opened on its own and standing before me was a fully equipped Ralph with his cloak and mask on with him holding his staff. Mat was right next to him wearing his school uniform. I guess he still hasn't got anything yet huh? They also looked that something was bothering them. I'm guessing they knew about this Nightmare moon stuff. I just stood there waiting for what would Ralph say.

**Ralph's P.O.V**

_A few hours ago._

When I went downstairs I saw that everyone was gone. I just shrugged and continued with breakfast. After breakfast I devised a plan on how to deal with this creature. I'm guessing going after it during the afternoon rather than the night. Then again Nightmare moon won't appear until Celestia raises the sun, which is probably Dawn the next day. After settling that we leave on sunset. I started to equip my stuff. After that I went outside. Looking around and feeling the newly risen sun on my face I started to head to the library.

After a few minutes of walking I saw Mat with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash talking. Probably preparing the last and final stuff for the celebration. I went closer to talk to them and see if I can borrow Mat for the rest of the day.

"Hey guys." I said once I got to them.

"Oh hey Ralph. Here to see my amazing flying moves today?" Rainbow asked while performing some loops.

"As much as I'd like to see that happen, I'm busy at the moment. Hey Fluttershy. Mind if I borrow Mat for the day."

"I don't know Ralph. We have lots of things to prepare for today." Mat said to me.

"Uh…no. I don't mind." Fluttershy answered in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure Fluttershy?" Mat asked her.

"No. It's fine. I'm pretty sure he needs you much more that I do." She said to him.

"Well that is true since he never asked for help since we got here. Okay then let's go Ralph"

"Okay we'll see you guys later." I said to them while waving back and proceeding to the library with Mat.

"So…What's so important that you need me so much?" Mat asked me curiously.

"Well. I found a clue on why we're here."

"Figures. When a good mystery shows up, you do nothing but solve it until you run into a dead end."

"Well. I'am persistent." I said to him while rubbing my chin.

"So. What's this clue?" He finally asked me.

"Weird monster in the castle. Strange artifact in the forest. You know, weird stuff."

"Uh-huh." He said unconvinced.

"Well. We still have to check it out."

"Okay." Was his only response.

The rest of the trip was silent and we passed by a couple of friends and said hi. Stopped to help a couple of ponies that needed a helping hand and then finally arrived at our destination. I thought I saw a purple pony that looked like Twilight in the distance but just shrugged the feeling. I opened the door to see Jet fully wearing his equipment and book on his side. No sorry Grimoire.

"Hi Jet. What's with the sudden getup" Mat asked.

"Well something big came up and I was about to tell you guys." Jet answered.

"You got a letter from the guy who sent us here?" I asked.

"No. It's about something called Nightmare Moon." Jet told me.

"I know Jet. Let's go inside and talk about this.

We talked about what happened last night. Mine and Jet's. Apparently Twilight is now living here with Jet which is I'm happy cause he now has a friend in this world, besides us. And we also talked about the important stuff on how we're not interfering with the mane six and Nightmare moon. And how we're only there to hunt the monster and the artifact in the forest.

It was already sunset and we were now outside the forest. With one last look back we finally went inside the forest. Once we were deep enough in the forest, we felt a chill down our spine and saw a faint blue light shining in the distant. We went closer and as we got closer it got significantly colder. Once we got to the area, we saw that the surrounding area was covered in snow and ice. There were also a significant amount of animals also frozen.

'_Fluttershy is not going to like this' _I thought to myself as an image of a very angry Fluttershy flew by my mind.

With that out of the case, we continued to head to the center of the area. Once we got there, we were not expecting on what was there.

**Mat's P.O.V**

Once we got to the center of the frozen part of the forest. We saw a dark blue bow with a quiver placed neatly on top of a block of ice. But that wasn't the thing that surprised us. The thing that surprised us was a sign that said _'Don't blame me when Fluttershy finds out what happened to the animals here'._

After returning to reality, we looked at each other and then Ralph suddenly said something.

"What are you waiting for Mat? Go get it."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who hasn't got anything besides those wings of yours that you never use." Jet said to me.

"But flying as a human is uncomfortable. I'd rather do it as a pony. And I don't want to be turned to solid ice if I touch that thing."

"Well we wether you like it or not, you're getting that bow. And that's final." Ralph said in a serious voice.

I just groaned and carefully walked closer to the bow. Once I got in front of the ice block, the bow started to glow a faint blue light. I thought about it for a second then turned back to my friends to just dump the bow.

"No Mat. No. Get the stupid bow so we can continue to the fucking castle!" Jet snapped at me.

"Fine, fine. Geez no need to get so worked up." I said to him while turning back to the bow.

I looked at the bow one last time and then sighed. I slowly reached for the bow and when I touched it, it was cold as ice. Pretty obvious actually. I quickly grabbed the bow out of the block of ice with the quiver and after a few seconds in my hand, the bow wasn't as cold as ice anymore. The surrounding area also melted and returned to normal.

I just looked at the bow and the quiver containing the arrows and then Ralph spoke up.

"That was easier than expected."

"I was hoping he would freeze and we were left to fight ice golems." Jet said jokingly.

"Yeah, that's not funny." I said to him.

Then suddenly a window popped out in front of me and a couple of words were written on it. After a couple of seconds looking at the window, I finally started reading.

'_Congratulations. You have unlocked your first skill/power/weapon. With that done, you have joined your fellow companions in your journey to the endless world of….well this world. Draw the letter I to open inventory and the letter S to open skills menu.'_

I closed the window and then looked back to my friends who were talking to each other. Not minding them at all I continued to open my skills menu.

'_Welcome to the skills menu. Would you like to learn more?'_

Pressing no, I read what the first thing I saw was.

'_New skills learnable:_

_Frost arrows – Encases the arrow in ice and freezes the target in place. If not frozen, the opponent will be slowed. It also deals significant frost damage._

_Marksmanship – Increases your aim exponentially and increases the chance to deal critical damage to the enemy._

_Percision Aura – Increases the aim and damage of you and the allies around you. Stacks with Marksmanship.'_

After reading that I checked on the status of my other skills and on how to learn this new stuff.

'_Status of skills:_

_Speed and Agility: Novice proficiency – You can dodge and avoid objects being thrown at you like arrows and other projectiles. Though not fast enough to avoid bullets. You can also run faster than a normal human and can almost catch up to a running pony._

_Flying: Beginner proficiency – You can fly for a few hundred meters before you get tired. I suggest making this your number one priority since wings are essential here._

_Enhanced Strength: Beginner – Not as strong as a normal earth pony, but physically stronger than a unicorn. You should also prioritize this skill also._

_Bow shooting: Beginner – All you know is how to use a bow. Nothing Special._

_Frost arrows: Beginner – The arrow is encased in ice and can slow down an opponent. Not enough to freeze an enemy, but will deal frost damage to the shot part. Preferably frost bite._

_Learned through: Surviving by holding the bow and not freezing._

_Marksmanship: Not learned. Learnable through – Shoot a target a 100 meters away._

_Percision Aura: Not learned. Learnable through – Learn Marksmanship._

_Note: There are different kind of ranks in learning the skills. Each one can be achieved by repeatedly using the spell or meeting a certain requirement. Commonly it's the former. The ranks are as follows:_

_Not learned: The spell has not been learned. You will need to do a certain task to unlock the spell and continue to the next rank._

_Beginner: The most basic and simple spell construct has been revealed to you and you will now be able to use the spell with ease. Just don't strain yourself by using it too much or overextending the spell._

_Novice: Just a slight improvement from the last rank and can be used a couple of more times without immediately depleting your magic. _

_Intermediate: You can now use the spell with much more ease and with much more power and less magic._

_Learned: You can now use the spell with almost no use in magic and the spell will be much more powerful than the first time you used it._

_Mastered: You can now use the spell without spending any magic. The spell will also be twice as powerful as the last rank._

_Ancient: It mixes your magic with ancient magic lost long ago. It will be much more powerful than ever before. Long lost magic + Modern magic = Destruction no one has ever seen since the dark ages. (Not attainable through normal methods.)_

_Godlike: Your spells will be as powerful as God himself, or herself. (Whichever God you actually think you have. Also not attainable through normal methods. Yeah like you could obtain a power of a God.)'_

I skipped a couple of parts that were unimportant and then after that and closed the window.

"Okay guys. I'm ready to go." I said to them.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Jet asked me.

"Of course he does. Remember that one time we had archery class in P.E." Ralph answered for me.

"Yeah. He was shooting arrows everywhere. I'd rather not let that happen again." Jet answered.

"Hey! I got better. I think."

"Great. That makes me much more comfortable." Jet said sarcastically

I just huffed at him at annoyance and we started going to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: That's the end of the chapter. Next chapter will be the boss fight. Sorry if I uploaded this late. I was planning to cram everything in this chapter but it eventually backfired. Sorry bout that. And you might have noticed I copied something from Chap 5. I was kinda lazy and just did that. I know I know I'm lazy. So you'll just have to wait next week for the boss fight. Again so sorry. Ti'll next time.<strong>


End file.
